Ikelos, the Dream Mirror Sprite
". During the Main or Battle Phase, if "Dream Mirror of Terror" is in a Field Zone (Quick Effect): You can Tribute this card; Special Summon 1 "Ikelos, the Dream Mirror Mara" from your Deck. You can only use each effect of " " once per turn. | fr_lore = Si cette carte est Invoquée Spécialement par l'effet d'un monstre "Miroir des Rêves" : vous pouvez ajouter 1 carte "Miroir des Rêves" ("Ikelos, Sprite du Miroir des Rêves" exclu) depuis votre Deck à votre main. Durant la Main ou Battle Phase, si "Miroir des Rêves de la Terreur" est dans une Zone Terrain (Effet Rapide) : vous pouvez Sacrifier cette carte ; Invoquez Spécialement 1 "Ikelos, Mara du Miroir des Rêves" depuis votre Deck. Vous ne pouvez utiliser chaque effet de "Ikelos, Sprite du Miroir des Rêves" qu'une fois par tour. | de_lore = Falls diese Karte durch den Effekt eines „Traumspiegel“-Monsters als Spezialbeschwörung beschworen wird: Du kannst deiner Hand 1 „Traumspiegel“-Karte von deinem Deck hinzufügen, außer „Ikelos, der Traumspiegel-Geist“. Während der Main oder Battle Phase, falls „Traumspiegel des Terrors“ in einer Spielfeldzone liegt (Schnelleffekt): Du kannst diese Karte als Tribut anbieten; beschwöre 1 „Ikelos, der Traumspiegel-Mara“ als Spezialbeschwörung von deinem Deck. Du kannst jeden Effekt von „Ikelos, der Traumspiegel-Geist“ nur einmal pro Spielzug verwenden. | it_lore = Se questa carta viene Evocata Specialmente dall'effetto di un mostro "Specchio dei Sogni": puoi aggiungere 1 carta "Specchio dei Sogni" dal tuo Deck alla tua mano, eccetto "Ikelos, il Folletto Specchio dei Sogni". Durante la Main o Battle Phase, se "Specchio dei Sogni del Terrore" è in una Zona Terreno (Effetto Rapido): puoi offrire come Tributo questa carta; Evoca Specialmente 1 "Ikelos, la Mara Specchio dei Sogni" dal tuo Deck. Puoi utilizzare ogni effetto di "Ikelos, il Folletto Specchio dei Sogni" una sola volta per turno. | pt_lore = Se este card for Invocado por Invocação-Especial pelo efeito de um monstro "Espelho Onírico": você pode adicionar 1 card "Espelho Onírico" do seu Deck à sua mão, exceto "Ikelos, a Fadinha do Espelho Onírico". Durante a Fase Principal ou de Batalha, se "Espelho Onírico do Terror" estiver em uma Zona do Campo (Efeito Rápido): você pode oferecer este card como Tributo; Invoque por Invocação-Especial 1 "Ikelos, a Moura do Espelho Onírico" do seu Deck. Você só pode usar cada efeito de "Ikelos, a Fadinha do Espelho Onírico" uma vez por turno. | es_lore = Si esta carta es Invocada de Modo Especial por el efecto de un monstruo "Espejo Ensueño": puedes añadir a tu mano 1 carta "Espejo Ensueño" en tu Deck, excepto "Ikelos, el Duende del Espejo Ensueño". Durante la Main o Battle Phase, si "Espejo Ensueño de Terror" está en una Zona del Campo (Efecto Rápido): puedes Sacrificar esta carta; Invoca de Modo Especial, desde tu Deck, 1 "Ikelos, la Pesanta del Espejo Ensueño". Sólo puedes usar cada efecto de "Ikelos, el Duende del Espejo Ensueño" una vez por turno. | ja_lore = | ko_lore = | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | supports = * Dream Mirror of Terror * Ikelos, the Dream Mirror Mara | archseries = Dream Mirror | supports_archetypes = Dream Mirror | action = * Activates upon Special Summon * Adds from Deck to hand * Tributes itself for cost | summoning = Special Summons from your Deck | misc = * Only once per turn * Female | database_id = 14714 }}